How to treat a lady
by ms. silliness
Summary: Bulma is bored and angry when an unexpected visitor appears.


Hello all! This is just a funny little ficlet that came to me one day. It takes place when Bulma, Krillin and Gohan were on the planet Namek looking for dragonballs, and slipped one past Vegeta. Hope you enjoy!

I do not own dragonball.

I do however admit that it is the coolest action comic/show of all time.

How to treat a lady

Bulma growled. Suddenly she stood and hurled her empty bottle across the cave.

"How dare they leave me here again!" She shrieked.

She began to pace the small space, vaguely considering that it might be polite to put some clothes on.

"Why bother." She grumbled, "no one's here to appreciate my incredible taste in fashion anyway...just the two morons, oh wait they're not here either."

She flopped back down in the folding chair crossing her bare legs.

"This is no kind of way to treat a lady! Some horrible monster could find me!"

Bulma smirked wickedly, "they would regret that! Who would get them home if not me? The incredibly beautiful, genius, heiress extraordinaire."

A pleased look lingered on her face, but only for a moment. She stood and sighed deeply absently tousling her sea green hair. Then she turned back towards the capsule house, resigned.

The sound of a footsep echoed in the space.

"You've got a lot of nerve!" She barked spinning on her heel ready to flay the hide of whomever had dared to return first.

The barrage of insults vanished from her mind.

"Yes, so I've been told." Came the sultry reply from her unexpected visitor.

She stood frozen, finger still raised in empty threat.

"Where is the brat." He took a step closer.

She took a step back.

"And the buffoon?"

"They uh..."

Vegeta smiled wickedly, "where is it woman."

She took several more steps back until she hit the wall, then she finally found her voice.

She smiled coyly falling back on her oldest trick.' Play the dim gorgeous one Bulma, thats the ticket!'

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Surely you aren't that stupid."

Her cute smile vanished in blaze of rage.

"Did you just call me stupid?! I'll have you know I'm a freakin genius!"

He took another deliberate step forward pinning her against the wall.

"Oh really, a genius? Perhaps I should bend knee to your superiority." The sarcasm dripped from his voice.

She couldn't help but smirk in spite of her terror.

"Don't waste my time woman. Where is it?"

She was pressed up against his armor now, and the intensity of the man practically rolled off of him in waves. She took a shaky breath trying desperately to figure out how to survive this encounter, that, and how not to swoon.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"You would dare to defy me?!" He lowered his voice dangerously, but his smirk widened.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please."

His black eyes sparked.

"You know, I think I might just let you live."

"Oh yeah! Who do you think you are?! MMmphh.."

He kissed her suddenly without warning. She tried to protest, but only for a second. The raw passion of the man was irresistable, and soon her betraying hands were tangled in his wild thick hair. His arms wrapped around her in an embrace more solid then a stone wall, and she loved every minute of it. Her errant leg wrapped around his waist and he grabbed it instinctively.

She moaned in pleasure and suddenly he broke the kiss. He raised one eyebrow as if in surprise, then smiled wickedly.

"Hmph."

He released her abruptly, turned and strode away.

When she was certain he was gone, Bulma fell in an unladylike heap to the floor. Heart racing, mad desire coursing through her. She pounded the stone ground.

"What is the matter with you Bulma! What are you thinking!"

Just then a thud heralded someones arrival.

She looked up hopefully, and her face fell.

"Oh. Its you."

"Well gee thanks Bulma, its good to see you too." Krillin said sarcasticaly, "hey, what are you doing on the ground, and in your underwear? Couldn't you at least get dressed?"

She jumped up, face bright red.

"For your information I didn't feel like it!" She shrieked.

Gohan walked in just then.

"Hey Bulma," the boy smiled innocently, "how'd you get that bruise on your leg?"

"Wha..."

"Yeah, it looks like a handprint. That takes talent."

"uhhh..."

"What were you doing?" Gohan asked setting down the dragonball radar.

"You can't have been sitting around all day, its past noon already."

"ummm..."

"You're awfully quiet, did something happen?"

"Yeah, what'd you do?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH VEGETA!" She screeched as she raced past them into the house slamming the door behind her.

"Man, she gets weirder every year," Krillin muttered.

END


End file.
